


ANCORA UNA VOLTA, COME HAI SEMPRE FATTO.

by Gloryp



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloryp/pseuds/Gloryp
Summary: "A discapito di tutto, ti è ancora concesso sperare. Sperare di non dover agire come da promessa. Sperare di poterlo salvare, ancora una volta. Almeno una. Come hai sempre fatto quando si trattava di lui."- 2x04 -[May&Coulson]Coulson sta peggiorando, non vuole diventare come Garrett, ma May non vuole arrendersi, non vuole accettare di fare ciò che lui le ha ordinato.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	ANCORA UNA VOLTA, COME HAI SEMPRE FATTO.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this ff isn't in English... I hope you read it anyway.  
> Maybe I'll traslate it in the future.  
> Recentemente ho riguardato la maggior parte degli episodi di questa bellissima serie e ho pensato che sarebbe stato bello analizzare ciò che potrebbe aver pensato May quando Coulson le ha chiesto di ucciderlo nell'episodio 2x04.  
> Vi chiedo solamente di avere pazienza con me, è la prima ff che scrivo riguardo a questo fandom, ma spero lo stesso vi piaccia.

Hai sempre tentato il più possibile di evitare l’argomento, e forse è stato proprio il “tuo" repentino quanto inaspettato cambio di atteggiamento ad insospettire Phil in quell’auto, mentre si trovava da solo con “te”. Non era possibile che, nel giro di poche ore, tu ti mostrassi più disponibile a riguardo, così accondiscendente. In più, non "avevi" mostrato il minimo shock, né uno sguardo o delle parole di rifiuto verso ciò che lui “ti” stava chiedendo di fare. Gli “avevi” anzi preso la mano, e per quanto quel genere di contatto sarebbe stato voluto da entrambi, tu non ti saresti mai spinta a tanto, mostrando così chiaramente cosa provi.  
Qualcuno lo stava ingannando.  
La conferma di tale sospetto era giunta nel giro di pochi minuti, tu odi il caffè. Mai ne avresti accettata una tazza.  
In seguito, tutto si era mosso di conseguenza, eravate riusciti a tornare alla base portando così a termine la missione e successivamente vi siete ritrovati soli nell’ufficio del direttore stesso. L’uno di fronte all’altra.  
Non sei riuscita ad evitare ciò da cui evidentemente scappavi da lungo tempo, le reali intenzioni di Phil riguardo al proprio stato di salute. Pensavi quasi di esserci riuscita mentre ti stavi avvicinando alla porta della stanza. Tuttavia eri stata fermata prima che potessi esserne davvero certa.  
Così vi siete seduti. O meglio, lui si è seduto mentre tu gli illustravi il piano che avevi messo a punto, senza purtroppo ricevere l’appoggio sperato.  
Ti ha infatti chiesto di ucciderlo se fosse peggiorato. Di sparargli in testa se fosse impazzito. E sarebbe accaduto, prima o poi, in quanto i suoi episodi si stavano verificando con maggiore frequenza, nonostante lui lottasse per reprimere quell’istinto sconosciuto. Ormai è esausto.  
Nel preciso istante in cui ascolti quel desiderio, quelle parole, senti un improvviso senso di nausea e un vuoto nelle viscere e nello stomaco che ti impediscono immediatamente di respirare.  
Non lo farai, glielo dici chiaramente. Eppure il direttore continua ad insistere, usando addirittura le tue parole contro di te. _È bello ricordare, ma la vita ci cambia_. Non vuole diventare come Garrett, né tanto meno come uno dei soggetti della sperimentazione.  
Il tuo respiro si fa flebile fino quasi a scomparire.  
Come può chiederti un simile sacrificio? No, non sei in grado di soddisfare quel desiderio, non puoi. Convivresti con i rimorsi per tutto il resto della vita. I forse e i magari si sommerebbero nella sua tua mente, e a quel punto saresti tu quella ad impazzire.  
_Forse avremmo potuto evitare di arrivare a tale punto_. _Magari lo avremmo potuto salvare_. _Se solo ci fossimo impegnati di più_. Questi i pensieri che ti assalirebbero.  
Non puoi rivivere sulla tua stessa pelle le sensazioni di una decisione così dolorosa. Non sei riuscita a salvare la bambina in Bahrein, non è stato possibile. Due vite per salvarne molte. Quella della piccola, e la tua, che le hai sparato non senza rimorsi.  
Ci hai messo anni per risollevarti e ancora quel fantasma ti perseguita. Dunque, premere nuovamente quel grilletto, uccidendo così un’altra persona che vorresti salvare a tutti i costi, ti distruggerebbe definitivamente.  
Un moto di rabbia ti assale improvvisamente. No. Non può essere così egoista da chiedere un atto simile da pare tua. Non a te.  
E non può certo pensare che accetterai senza ribattere, senza fare domande, senza prodigarti per faro ricredere.  
Come può anche solo pensare che poi lo supererai?  
Già sapere che era stato ucciso la prima volta ti ha provata. Lo ricordi perfettamente quel giorno.  
Maria Hill ti ha convocata nel suo ufficio. Era ancora scossa. La notizia non era trapelata al di fuori della squadra Avengers, la quale aveva dovuto concludere la missione.  
Ti ha dato la notizia con voce ferma ma addolorata, e tu non sei stata in grado di reagire.  
Hai osservato la tua superiore e poi hai chiesto, come se la natura dell’incontro fosse un’altra, se c’era altro da sapere, dopodiché ti sei allontanata, tornando alla tua scrivania e lasciando interdetta la donna per la tua apparente apatia.  
Solamente una volta giunta a casa hai lasciato libero sfogo alle emozioni. La schiena appoggiata al letto mentre sedevi sul pavimento e il volto veniva rigato da lacrime silenziose.  
Osservavi il cellulare in silenzio. Nessun rumore. Nessun respiro. Solo il nome Coulson a campeggiare sullo schermo accanto al numero da chiamare.  
I giorni successivi erano stati caratterizzati dalla stessa routine, fino a che non fu lo stesso Fury a informarti della procedura a cui era stato sottoposto l’agente e ad assegnarti un nuovo incarico che non avesti modo di rifiutare.  
Eppure, proprio quel farmaco che ti aveva riportata a lavorargli accanto, ora rischiava di portartelo via. Un’altra volta.  
Gli occhi iniziano a bruciarti. Probabilmente Phil li vede mentre luccicano carichi di dolore. No. Un nuovo respiro, questa volta più ampio. No. Non puoi permettergli di buttare via tutto. Ora dirige una squadra, fa parte di una _famiglia_. E loro non vi perdonerebbero. Lui per aver mollato. Te per averlo assecondato e averlo strappato via da loro.  
Nemmeno tu ti saresti perdonata per aver ceduto alla sua richiesta e aver accettato senza intraprendere alcun tentativo disperato. Mai.  
Ma ora chi sta pensando in modo egoistico? _Tu_ , Melinda.  
E te ne rendi conto non appena capisci l’ingente portata della sofferenza che sta provando l’uomo di fronte a te. Lo stesso che non ti ha impedito di ritirarti dal campo dopo il Bahrein - _appoggiando_ dunque la tua decisione di trasferimenti ai lavori d’ufficio e non ostacolandoti - e che, anzi, ti ha aiutata a rimetterti in sesto. Entrambi ne siete consapevoli, per tale motivo l’ha chiesto proprio a te. In fondo, la situazione non è poi così diversa, se non per le modalità adottate come soluzione.  
Coulson sa che non sarà facile per nessuno. È consapevole che ti sta chiedendo tanto, forse troppo. Sicuramente troppo.  
Umanamente nessuno acconsentirebbe a una simile richiesta. Nessuno. Nemmeno te. Tanto meno te. Siete troppo legati. E quello che vi unisce è terribilmente complesso e profondo.  
Non si tratta solo di affetto, o di attrazione. Non si tratta esclusivamente di un impulso che vi spinge a guardarvi le spalle a vicenda, a rimanervi accanto, vicini. Non riguarda unicamente la profonda conoscenza reciproca. Non è solo amore. Probabilmente non è _ancora_ amore. Almeno non il sentimento inteso generalmente con tale termine. Non si tratta dunque di un unico tipo di legame, ma dell’unione di molte sfaccettature e di numerosi aspetti. Qualcosa di complicato da spiegare persino a voi stessi.  
Ormai non siete più ragazzini. Avete alle spalle un grosso trauma verificatosi proprio nel momento in cui iniziava a farsi strada il desiderio di costruire una famiglia; una morte da cui poi, inaspettatamente, è stata trovata una via d’uscita; una relazione importante che ora crede lui sia morto, un matrimonio finito, un traditore nella squadra che ti ha portata a letto solamente per distrarti.  
Siete adulti con un ingombrante passato come bagaglio. I sentimenti non sono più leggeri, impalpabili, spensierati come in passato. Avete ragione entrambi, il tempo passa e la vita porta al cambiamento.  
Ma questa vi ha anche uniti, nonostante tutto. E ciò ha reso ancora più difficile prendere quella decisione.  
Phil lo sa. E, silenziosamente, ti è grato per aver provato in ogni modo a farlo ritrattare, a fargli cambiare idea.  
Anche tu l’hai capito. E ora non sarai più in grado di tirarti indietro. Nonostante il dolore e la sofferenza che ti causerà quel gesto. Ma comunque, a discapito di tutto, ti è ancora concesso sperare. Sperare di non dover agire come da promessa. Sperare di poterlo salvare, _ancora una volta_. Almeno una. _Come hai sempre fatto quando si trattava di lui._

**Author's Note:**

> Se avete voglia di farmi sapere cosa ne pensate scrivete un commento. Ho ancora tanto da migliorare e sono aperta a critiche e consigli.  
> Grazie mille a tutti i lettori :)


End file.
